


A Shadow Cast Over Peaceful Tides

by Piroco



Series: Under Peaceful Tides [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merman, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Hunter Victor Nikiforov, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piroco/pseuds/Piroco
Summary: The Inter-Colony Festival was a celebration of mer society and history. A gathering of all colonies and pods with very simple purposes: to reunite mers from every sea, to share and enjoy their food and crafts, to show off talent and skill — and for those who were fortunate during the recent mating season, the perfect occasion to court their chosen mate. It was the ideal romantic backdrop for Viktor and Yuuri, greatest hunter and dancer of the Northern Colony, utterly devoted to each other and recently made parents by the hatching of two children the same day.Unfortunately, Yuuri was in no condition to appreciate the romantic occasion.-----Written for Namida: YOI Angst Zine





	A Shadow Cast Over Peaceful Tides

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last posted, hasn't it?
> 
> Tbh a lot of irl stuff has happened in the past month which hasn't allowed me to write, at all. It wouldn't be hyperbole to say I had to uproot my previous life, and adapting to a new one is hard no matter how optimistic I'm about it. But compared to what I left behind I've been doing significantly better!
> 
> Sooooooooo, this fic! This I worked on for Namida: YOI Angst Zine, as a sort-of continuation to Under Peaceful Tides. It was a setup I had in mind for a future chapter, and it was angsty enough so why not go for it lol. No smut tho bc zine's PG, but enough angstiness to go around ❤️
> 
> I want to thank the Namida team for their charitable initiative not only towards their cause but also their artists and writers, and for accepting me and cheering me during the whole working progress; Whiskeyjack for their wonderful art, interest in collabing with me (and their patience with my tardiness lol); Kashoku for inciting me to write Mer Viktuuri so long ago, brainstorming this episode with me, and letting me use her lovely Viktuuri children OCs; and my Discord friends at Midnight's server for listening and sharing ideas, and enjoying my rambling about this little mess ❤️
> 
> [If you like Whiskeyjack's artwork here, consider following them on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/s_Whiskeyjack)

Mer society was mostly segregated and nomadic. The sea was as treacherous as it was beautiful, danger was tragically commonplace and idleness was a risk. Often mers came together to increase their chances of survival  — that's how most pods were formed. As a result, pods, or even smaller banks, tended to be close-knit.

The four greater colonies were the exception, each corresponding to a cardinal sea. Mers by nature were social, and always sought each other's company. At some point in the past mers learned crafts that made their lives easier, tactics to fight off predators, and customs to facilitate interaction. Some of them came together, seeking comfort and security, eventually forming the four colonies.

The Inter-Colony Festival was a celebration of mer society and history. A gathering of all colonies and pods with very simple purposes: to reunite mers from every sea, to share and enjoy their food and crafts, to show off talent and skill  — and for those who were fortunate during the recent mating season, the perfect occasion to court their chosen mate.

Today the festival would be held in the Northern Colony, framed by the last vestiges of warm waters before autumn set in.

It was the ideal romantic backdrop for Viktor and Yuuri, greatest hunter and dancer of the Northern Colony, utterly devoted to each other and recently made parents by the hatching of two children the same day  — Vitaly, a betta mer with Viktor's hair and face and Yuuri's orange-brown scales, and Yulian, a horse mer who in contrast was almost exactly like Yuuri save for his iridescent blue scales.

Unfortunately, Yuuri was in no condition to appreciate the romantic occasion.

Unlike most merkind, horse mer had a complicated reproductive process. It gave greater protection to the unborn offspring, at the cost of additional strain on the mother. As the egg grew inside until it was almost time to hatch, the mother gradually became slower and weaker, their insides shifting to accommodate the egg. And considering the size a mer's egg could grow to, birthing too was just as arduous.

So Yuuri was both blessed and cursed with carrying and birthing two eggs at once. An event so rarely heard of some believed it to be product of old fables, thus neither he nor Viktor had been prepared for the possibility. Both Yuuri and the offspring were safe in the end, but the former suffered enough strain and damage to remain in recovery by the time the festival arrived.

Any other mer would console themselves with the facts of this achievement, but not Yuuri. Instead, his treacherous mind sank him further into self-loathing, thinking himself a burden to his mate and newborn children, wallow in the pain and ache of his body, and scold himself for his inability to practice the one thing he consistently feel himself worthy for  — his dancing.

Such was Yuuri's mood the morning of the festival, when he was awakened by the bustle outside and Vitaly's and Yulian's curious clicks and purrs. Yuuri curled back into his bedding in protest, determined to make himself invisible to the rest of the world for the remainder of his life.

That's when he realized how spacious his bedding was. Viktor was gone.

_ Oh, so he went out without me... _

__

It wouldn't be surprising if he did. Viktor had been looking forward to this day for almost three seasons  — maybe even longer. As the Northern Colony's legendary hunter, he had a competition to look forward to, and of course he'd want some respite from Yuuri's gloomy demeanor.

Before Yuuri could dwell any deeper on his rash judgment, Vitaly and Yulian let out an excited cry followed by a flurry of chirps, the former even pulling on the end of Yuuri's tail to get him out of the bedding. At the entrance of their nest, Viktor's voice was heard.

"I'm back! And I brought food!"

Like a hex, Yuuri's stomach growled loudly after hearing those words.

"Yuuri! Look what I brought for you!" Viktor carried a basket filled with fruits of vibrant colors, and delicious-looking meat. "I woke up early so I got to choose from the best pieces!"

Despite being consumed by ill thoughts just seconds ago, the prospect of good food in his mate's company lifted Yuuri's mood. He realized how easier climbing out of his bedding suddenly became, and smiled back at his mate as Viktor offered him a juicy, star-shaped fruit, which had Yuuri's mouth watering from the sight alone.

"Ah... this looks good. Thank you Viktor."

While he ate in silence, Yuuri gave the occasional peek at Viktor and their children. Vitaly and Yulian were barely a season old; they may look older since mers grow faster than most marine beings, but their age was evident in their shiny sclera-less eyes, small teeth and lack of verbalization  — aside from the odd "Mama" or "Dada", which they repeated happily as Viktor fed them small bites of meat and fruit. The sight made Yuuri smile.

"By the way Yuuri, I just met your family." Viktor said as he fed Yulian another bite, "Your mom is so kind, and so like you! She gifted me that star fruit, said it was your favorite."

"Oh...?" Yuuri had completely forgotten about his family coming, and the thought made him conflicted  — he wanted to see them, but at the same time he didn't want to leave the nest today.

"They were excited to see you. And I haven't told them about Vitaly and Yulian, so that could be our surprise!" Glee colored Viktor's voice, and the children were instantly curious at hearing their names mentioned.

"We should go then." Yuuri tried not to sound nervous. He hadn't seen anyone from his colony in so long, perhaps he should just suck it up and go see them. Better than regretting his absence later.

He was right, as he soon realized. Once breakfast was done, they left to find Yuuri's family among the crowds and found them near the central plaza. They were all over Yuuri the moment they spotted him, and the sight of Yuuri's children had his parents and Yuuko cooing in delight, and Yuuri laughing amusedly in response.

They filled Yuuri in on everything he' missed at his home colony  — in particular, Yuuko's and Takeshi's daughters developing a growing interest in artistic dances, and being taken as apprentices by Yuuri's own teacher Minako in spite of her recent retirement.

Watching Axel, Lutz and Loop enthusiastic attempts to derail the conversation towards their dance classes, show off what they had learned, and their attempts at 'introducing' Vitaly and Yulian to dancing amused Yuuri so much he hadn't felt the exact moment the weight of self-doubt had lifted off his shoulders.

Only to come back in full force when said topic was redirected towards Yuuri.

"Yuuri! Are you dancing on today's contest?" Asked Lutz. Axel quickly followed, "You'd do better than anyone else!"

Before Yuuri could think of a way to dodge the question his mother pressed on.

"I'm sure Minako is proud of your development. You do quickly become the talk of the colony whenever we get news of your performances!"

Cold disappointment tricked down Yuuri's spine, the truth would let down not only his family and friends, but also his whole colony. Yuuri considered whether to just be done with it and confess, or pretend not to have heard anything  — either would end the same way, with Yuuri finding the darkest hole he could crawl into and not show his face until the festival was over, and some nights afterwards.

Vitaly was quick to pick on Yuuri's, and Yulian on noticing his brother's anxious stare. Unfortunately Viktor, never suffering impediments to his own claim to fame, wasn't sensitive to it or the risks of public disillusion. Distracted by his own upbeat mood and the novelty of sharing conversation with his in-laws, he didn't notice Yuuri's darkening mood and carelessly told on him.

"Yuuri's dancing is really matchless! It's a shame he won't be dancing this year's competition. Vitaly's and Yulian's birth wasn't easy and his body is still recovering."

Yuuri could only gape at his mate's carelessness. To his distress their previous carefree conversation morphed into pitying gazes, words of consolation and, as expected —

"Aw, that's disappointing!" The triplets chorused.

"Hey, don't be rude to Yuuri!" Yuuko scolded them immediately.

"And how are you doing now Yuuri? Are you still in pain? I know I can't compare yours and Mari's birth to a dual-hatching but — " His mother fussed.

"Don't feel so bad, Yuuri. Your own recovery is more important." Mari interjected as Hiroko continued fussing.

"You can still participate next year." His father said matter-of-factly.

The truth in their words was lost in the darkness of Yuuri's shame. Pale-faced, he turned away from the group and swam on the opposite direction without care of his destination, only trying to make as much distance between himself and everyone else.

Further away, he was stopped by the pull of a hand over his wrist, and the familiar voice of his mate.

"Yuuri, wait! Why did you leave like that?"

Yuuri didn't respond, and not for lack of one. The shame he felt at himself was redirected outwards, turned into spite and disbelief  — disbelief at Viktor's carelessness, and spite to lash out at him. He didn't care if Viktor hadn't acted maliciously.

So Yuuri remained silent, yanked his hand back, and began to swim away, but Viktor swam directly in front of him.

A part of Yuuri that could never stop loving Viktor, buried underneath layers of petty anger, was drawn to the betta's crystal blue eyes that now sparkled with concern.

"Yuuri? Did you get hurt? Please, say something."

Yuuri's spite was stronger however, and emboldened by his mate's lack of self-awareness. A low growl escaped his throat and he pushed Viktor away.

"Go away! I don't want to see you!"

"Yuuri — !"

"Just go!" Yuuri yelled, not giving Viktor any chance to speak. "Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!"

Not wanting to give Viktor any chance of a last word, Yuuri sprinted away until he reached the edges of the colony. He realized he'd subconsciously ran in direction to his  — and Viktor's  — nest. There was nobody around, everyone had gathered in the festival.

Yuuri went inside, curling over his bedding to wallow on his misery and the pain of over-exertion on his injured body. He fell asleep without realizing, and by the time he woke up it was nightfall. Vitaly and Yulian napped at his sides instead of their crib, both their brows creased in their sleep.

Upon seeing them Yuuri's mind began to run over the events of that afternoon. Without anger clouding his mind, Yuuri was flooded by guilt not only at his shameful attitude towards his family, but also his cruelty towards Viktor.

Viktor, who must have left for the hunt already, alone and without his mate even bothering to bid him goodbye.

He couldn't go back to sleep afterwards.

* * *

By the first rays of daylight Yuuri resolved to make up to Viktor.

Today the hunters would be returning, and being one of the major competitions of the festival the closing ceremony would be a grand affair. Traditionally, all competitors were celebrated and gifted with flower crowns made from the colony's fields and woven by skilled hands; the crowning was done by illustrious representatives or, as it had been more often, their chosen mates...

Yuuri knew that Viktor meant it when he said he didn't care for public opinion, but given Yuuri's earlier display, a public reiteration of his devotion would be the best way to start making up to his mate.

With gentle shakes Yuuri roused his sons from sleep, and laughed out loud at the annoyed whine he got from Yulian. They set out for breakfast with his family which, despite the kindness they always reserved towards Yuuri, suffered from a silted politeness about his physical condition that hadn't been present the day before. As he bit into his food, Yuuri silently chided himself for umpteenth time that morning.

It wasn't hard to convince the ceremony masters to allow him part in the flower crown giving  — indeed, they seemed  _ eager _ to welcome him instead. Their only condition was that, per tradition, Yuuri helped pick the flowers outside, since he couldn't weave them himself.

The group of flower collectors was mostly child and elderly mers, expecting mates and those who couldn't participate in anything else. This time Yuuri didn't feel out of place or humiliated, instead he felt a sense of kinship, and happiness at the enthusiasm Vitaly and Yulian helped with, scouring the flower field to find the prettiest and most colorful of them, and bring them to Yuuri for appraisal  — it had become the brothers' own competition.

As Yuuri entertained his sons' antics, he daydreamed what Viktor's reaction would be. He knew Viktor was happy anytime Yuuri corresponded his displays of affection, if Yuuri initiated this one, such a public one at that, Viktor would be elated. Yuuri smiled to himself at imagining Viktor's warm, heart-shaped smile.

Unknown to him or any mer inside and outside the colony, a huge beast lurked behind the rocks and corals of the outskirts, attracted by the sounds of activity. A gigantic sea serpent with thousands of sharp teeth and skin that blended with the rocks, fearfully named Abyssal Hunter by the few mers who survived encountering one. They nested in the depths of the ocean and only came out to feed close to their territory; this one had been bereft of prey by the hunters' overeager sporting and displaced to other waters.

Despite its horrifying appearance, it was a creature of instinct, and held neither anger nor malice for the mers who did it wrong. But what emotions it did feel only made it more dangerous  — it was hungry and restless, and within its sights were numerous, delicious prey.

The only warning the group had was a cry of alert from the first mer who saw it, and by then the beast was just a few seconds away from devouring them.

The mers scattered in panic, leaving behind baskets and flowers strewn on the floor. Most rushed back to the colony, the desperate hid behind rock and tunnels, a few braver ones turned to help slower mers escape. Which each that escaped the monster's reach, it turned to the next closest target until it set sights on a solitary child mer, with the silver hair, blue eyes, and orange-brown scales. Vitaly had strayed further from the fields in an effort to win his little competition with Yulian.

An instant passed when prey and predator made eye contact. Vitaly stood paralyzed, unable to move or even cry, his infantile mind overrun with primal fear. It was only by Yuuri's horror-tinged scream that Vitaly came back to his senses.

" _ Vitaly! _ " Yuuri rushed towards his stray son, Yulian clinging to his neck with his face pressed to Yuuri's chest. Adrenaline fueled Yuuri's race, pushing his body past the limits of pain and exhaustion. With less than a second to spare he snatched Vitaly from the monster's open maw before it clamped down. When it found itself without meal, the Abyssal Hunter targeted Yuuri instead.

As much as Yuuri had been strengthened by adrenaline and his drive to protect, he was still a horse mer  — not known for their swimming speed  — with an injured body, little exercise, weighted down by two children clinging to his neck. He knows this and it drives him further into panic  — he can feel the warmth of the beast's breath behind him.

Yuuri's vision tunnels, blurring his sight under a dark haze. He knows he can't make it to the colony, but he can't stop now.

Yuuri gets an instant of clarity amidst his desperation, just as he feels the cut of sharp teeth on his back. He spares one last thought then, not at his impending demise, but at Viktor...

_ He would be devastated if Vitaly, Yulian and me don't make it back. Would it be so bad if it was only me who didn't? _

Yuuri doesn't dwell on the answer before he makes his choice.

* * *

  


The hunters are greeted back into the colony not by the expected crowds and eager cheers, of joyous fest-goers, stalls of food and entertainment, and the procession of flower-giving mers. Instead, they're greeted by disturbance and panic, mers swimming in all directions, calling and clinging to each other, crying for their families, for their loved ones, or crying for their own sake. The only semblance of order coming from a group of healers and guards, along with some volunteers, doing their best to tend to everyone.

All traces of celebration are gone, the last remaining vestiges of it laying abandoned on the ground and their stands.

It's apparent that something terrible has befallen the colony in the hunter's absence. One of the first to come to this realization, by virtue of being on the front of the returning party, is Viktor.

Just some minutes ago he was swimming triumphant back to the colony, carrying his catch  — a lion jellyfish eight times his size, a formidable prey to fell. He'd been tired by the fight, but also joyous not only for his success, but also for the considerable challenge he'd faced from the hunters this year and being pushed to his very limits after so much time of easy victories — Yurio had promised to dethrone him, and had almost succeeded . Most of all, he was happy to see Yuuri and their sons again.

They day and half he'd spent in solitude during the hunt had given Viktor time to think. He'd realized how badly he'd pressured Yuuri despite knowing how sensitive his mate was, both in body and mind, ever since their children's hatching. Viktor reflected on his mate's personal demons, his constant struggle with confidence and self-esteem that magnified minor failings and pushed them over the edge. Viktor had not only hurt Yuuri at his weakest, but done so knowing of his condition, and then left him alone when Yuuri needed him the most.

Viktor resolved to make amends any way he could. He would come back triumphant to honor Yuuri, but allow his mate to be the one to approach instead of pressuring him into it. He didn't have much of a plan after that, but knew that standing by Yuuri's side supporting him was a good start  — Viktor had always been good at surprises, surely he could think of a nice one for Yuuri.

But then Viktor, along with the rest of the hunters, were themselves surprised by the disaster the festival had become.

Any thoughts of the competition vanished from Viktor's mind as he abandoned his catch to rush into the crowds. His priority had been to immediately look for Yuuri and their children and ensure they were safe. Before he could do so, Viktor was urged to join a makeshift defense squad  — composed of city guards and hunters, from old veterans to skilled amateurs  — that was being organized to deal with a giant monster.

As it was explained to them, an Abyssal Hunter had approached the flower fields at the southern gate and attacked the mers there. The area had been unguarded, most of the mers seemed to have safely reached the colony but there were still many unaccounted for.

He desperately wanted to find Yuuri, but given the urgency of the situation, Viktor didn't have a choice but to begrudgingly join the guards and hunters. As he left the colony with them, he was a worried glance back, silently hoping Yuuri, Vitaly and Yulian children were safe inside.

The squad didn't have to swim far to find the monster, viciously scrapping its teeth against the ground  — strange behavior for an apex predator. Once it saw the mers, the beast quickly set upon them with a roar.

The mers evaded it without much effort, as the beast lacked a target, but then it immediately reared back and lunged again without giving the mers a chance to counterattack. They had advantage in numbers, but the Abyssal Hunter was faster and larger  — they were soon pushed to the defensive.

After evading another of its attacks Viktor, along with Yurio and two other hunters, swam closer to the sea floor, trying to find the right moment to strike back. It was then when Viktor sensed it  — a faint whiff of blood. Unable to ignore it Viktor turned around, and when he did the blood chilled inside his veins.

Squeezed inside two large rocks marked by huge slashes  — right where the beast had been biting  — was a body. Their slashed and bloody back was turned, so their face couldn't be seen . But Viktor could tell apart those orange-brown scales from any horse mer under the sea.

It was Yuuri.

Viktor didn't have time to despair, Yurio was crying out behind him. "Watch out!"

And then, just as the monster came at them with an open maw, Viktor didn't run. Unable to mourn, unbridled fury took hold of Viktor instead, sharpening his senses instead of clouding them. He turned towards the beast with his spear raised, moved so it missed him by centimeters, and before it reared back Viktor plunged his spear into the beast's eye.

The monster's pained cry was the signal the other mers needed, and they quickly rushed to fell it. Viktor's assault hadn't stopped, striking back over and over at any part he could find until clouds of blood filled his sight. Pained and blinded, the beast couldn't escape or defend itself against the mers.

The skirmish ended just as quickly as it began. Once the beast was dead, Viktor dropped his weapon and raced back towards his mate.

"Yuuri...?" He said, his voice breaking at the end.

Immediately, frantic cries resounded from Yuuri's side, and then he began to shift, pushing himself out of the breach  —  Viktor caught Yuuri before he fell on the ground. From within the rocks Vitaly and Yulian rushed out, crying inconsolably and clinging onto Viktor the moment they spotted him.

Yuuri examined his mate in his arms  —  Yuuri was pale and trembling, staring at Viktor with bloodshot eyes, yet he didn't say a word, probably too terrified still to do so. Viktor turned Yuuri to his chest, as to not disturb the wounds on his back, which got him a better view of it  — the sight alone made him wince.

Yuuri's back was covered gashes, still raw and bleeding. It didn't take much thought to guess what happened  — he hid Vitaly and Yulian inside the rocks, and shielded them with his own body.

The squad of mers didn't idle there for long. They turned back to the colony with the good news, and to find a way to dispose of the beast's corpse. As for Viktor, he went straight for the healers; even when they began treating Yuuri Viktor didn't let go of his hand.

By the time they finished, the commotion outside had mostly subsided. There was no more terror and panic, but over the whole colony clung a cautious quiet, as if they expected something worse to happen. Obviously, nobody was in the mood to celebrate anymore.

Taking Yuuri in his arms again and with his children clinging to his tail, Viktor swam towards their nest. Maybe it would've been better to let Yuuri's family know their son was safe, but Viktor wanted to tend to him before anything else  — his protective instincts and love for Yuuri wouldn't let him do otherwise.

Before they made it there however, Yuuri stirred and wound his arms around Viktor's neck.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak..." Yuuri rasped against Viktor's chest. "I ruined everything."

Viktor opened his mouth to protest immediately, but caught himself before doing so. Memories of just a few hours ago, of yesterday, of the past days when he tried to console Yuuri with just words and small gestures, came to his mind. None of that had worked then, words had become blunders and simple gestures lacked meaningfulness.

Instead of words, Viktor pressed Yuuri closer to his chest, against his heart, carding fingers through Yuuri's silky black hair and pressing a kiss to the side of his temple. Delicately, he tilted Yuuri's chin with one hand until their eyes met, winter blue on honey brown, both sparkling with love and regret.

"Yuuri... Dance with me," Viktor said, voice resolute but not commanding.

Yuuri was about to protest that he couldn't, he can't do the one thing he was supposed to be good at, hasn't been able to do for so long now, his body won't let him, his injuries won't let him —

But then Viktor holds his waist firmer,  chest to chest, and begins a slow, gentle twirl. A dance for two, without music or instructions, only the sound of their heartbeats for company.

After the misunderstandings, unsaid words, misguided distance and botched affections,

Viktor and Yuuri come close once again  — a mated pair in unspoken confession of their deepest feelings.

Yuuri sighs in muted relief, rests his palms against Viktor's chest, orange-brown tail curling over elegant blue, and follows the imaginary dance, swaying along Viktor's movements. He closes his eyes and for a second his face crumples, ready to cry, but in Viktor's steadying presence Yuuri's tears dry in his eyes and his tension relaxes. He's tired of crying, of feeling ill and inadequate for Viktor, whose dedication has been nothing short of relentless.

Their quiet reverie is only interrupted by infantile chirping, followed by wobbly murmurs of "Mamaaa... Dadaaa..." Yuuri opens his eyes and looks over Viktor's shoulder to see Vitaly and Yulian staring back, distress etched on their faces, eyes sparkling with worry. He knows Viktor's heard them too, by the way he stutters in his gentle movements.

In silent agreement, the mates move apart and guide both children into an embrace with slow, reassuring movements. With Vitaly and Yulian in their arms, the mers close distance once again, bodies locking together and resuming their silent dance, nuzzling and whispering words of love to their children until their worries are forgotten. With a couple of yawns, both children doze off in their arms.

"Shhh, we'll be okay..." Yuuri whispers into Vitaly's wispy hair, one final reassurance before the child betta dozes off. When Yuuri lifts his head, he meets Viktor's gaze directly. His eyes sparkle and his smile radiates adoration, Yuuri finds himself flushing just like their first meeting.

Viktor leans in and kisses him. "We'll be okay, I promise." He says.

And for the first time in hours, days, seasons of doubt, Yuuri is confident to trust his words.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in the process of fully settling into my new life and daily routine, hopefully it should be a downhill roll now that the hardest part (getting a job and a new home) is done for. For anyone who donated or commissioned me in the past when I was struggling, thank you from the bottom of my heart ❤️ I should start working on any pending commissions as soon as I get the chance!
> 
> For more updates you can follow me on social media:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://piroco.tumblr.com/) | [Fandom Twitter](https://twitter.com/fandomtrashpiro) | [Public Twitter](https://twitter.com/horadecafecito) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/fandomtrashpiro) | [Discord](https://discord.gg/ChqshqD)


End file.
